


You Won

by kizkhalifa



Series: Kidge Month 2k18 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Competition, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Support, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: It's not always like they're competing. Just when they are.





	You Won

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: [Kidge Month 2018. Day 2: Competition.] This is betaless bc mine doesn't like Kidge fiction. Sorry, in advance. ~kiz
> 
> Warnings: Underage relationship (16/19), underage scene (kissing, touching), blood

**“20!” Pidge yelled excitedly, her baya** rd by her side drawn and ready for the next wave. 

 

Keith grunted from his pose, his arms crossed against his chest watching her jump up and down excitedly. Two more ‘kills’ and she would be beating him, not that it was a competition (but it was.) It always was with the two of them. 

 

They spent nights after Zarkon fights recounting their total kills. It started with number of days they had gone without sleep, stressing over things. Coincidently,  that was how they ended up together. You spend a few nights with someone after midnight and you’re bound to come together in some form. 

 

They had two and half minutes with a wave before the bots would restart themselves and each wave increased with difficulty. He watched her shake her arms out as the bots lifted off the ground and formed a circle around her, their eyes grew red and then they were attacking. 

 

Keith watched patiently, Pidge sliced her bayard to the left and then the right blowing the first row back. “Fuck,” he muttered in annoyance, watching the five fall over before she took off. She was across the room with a leap and taking them on, Katie was fast. Small, quick and always calculative. 

 

He couldn’t think of a time she hadn’t excelled, she tended to do better than him in circumstances like that. She wasn’t brash and always stayed safe whereas Keith put himself out there and often ended up injured. It depended on the fight who had the most, she had safe hits where Keith would jump into a huge pile and hope for the best. 

 

“ _ Thirty _ !” She laughed, and when he focused on her again he saw she had a bloody lip and a bruise forming on her cheek. 

 

“Katie,” he shook his head, pushing off the wall and punching the button just to his left to end the simulator, “what the fuck?” 

 

She wiped at the blood with a shrug, “this is the furthest I’ve ever been!” She was excited, and shot a big smile at her boyfriend who stepped forward with a frown and took her by the chin. 

 

“You beat me we’re done.” 

 

“You’ve been to level 5, I have not won yet.” 

 

Keith drug his thumb over her lip, wiping the blood away, “Katie,” he shook his head, “you’ll get there plus you’ve won for the day.” 

 

She scowled and jerked her chin back, “is this because I’m a girl? Are you doing that thing?” 

 

He laughed quietly and gave her a head shake, wrapping his arms around her waist, “never in a million years, Katie, I’m doing this because you’re injured.” 

 

“And because I’m winning,” she muttered halfheartedly, before resting against him, “okay, I’ll play the victim this time.” 

 

“This time?” He frowned down at her, “let’s get that lip cleaned up.” 

 

“Kiss it better,” she smarted back, her bayard disappearing with a flex of her hand. 

 

He snorted, wiping the blood off before pressing his lips to her softly, “okay, Katie. Time to get you back to 100%.” 

 

She spun out of his hold and flipped across the room, “race ya!” She yelled busting through the training deck doors and down the hallway. Keith stared after her with a head shake taking off down the hallway. Not that it was a competition...but, it was. 


End file.
